


There for you

by Vasilios



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but theyre not important lmao, more kanatask? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilios/pseuds/Vasilios
Summary: After a rough player injured Kanata's leg during a soccer match, he feels a bit depressed that he can't play with the rest of his team for a few weeks, so, Tasuku, Jack, and Athora try to cheer him up.





	There for you

"Ugh"

Kanata woke in the middle of the night to more pain in his left leg. Looking down at the cast, he wondered just how bruised it was, or how bad it was. He was in pain, so it was probably pretty bad. He glanced at the makeshift bed that Athora was sleeping in, he didn't want to disturb his buddy to bring him more pain-killers, so he tried a different position laying down, it should help.

It didn't really, so he grabbed his crutches and stood up slowly. Carefully, he navigated his room to his dresser where the medicine was, and took it, laying in bed again. Now he could finally sleep, hopefully.

Athora stirred a bit some minutes later, he had heard Kanata getting up, but he didn't want to tell him. He knew Kanata was determined to do things on his own. The small dragon went back to sleep.

\---

After Tasuku finished his shift at the Buddy Police headquaters, he was approached by Takihara, who gave a sympathetic look.

"You seem stressed, is he ok?" the older man asked, he wanted to make sure Tasuku wasn't too bad.

"Mm, I'm actually heading over now. Say, do you think sweets would help?"

Gemclone perked up.

"I'd like to try sweets!" it said "Father never ate sweets."

The pair laughed a bit, and Takihara took a chocolate bar from his lunch box, giving it to Gemclone to try.

Safe to say it liked chocolate.

\---

"Two slices of this strawberry shortcake to go, please." Tasuku was in a sweets store, and the lady behind the counter chuckled a bit.

"Do you have a date?"

"Sort of."

She carefully took two pieces of the cake, and placed them in a container for Tasuku to take. He smiled, thanking her, and exited the store along with Jack.

"You think it'll help?" Tasuku asked

"I'm sure it will, he mentioned that strawberry is his favourite." How did Jack remember these things? Tasuku had to be reminded of his own birthday.

So, the pair took off to Kanata's house, it wasn't too far from the shopping area.

\---

Naturally, it was Athora who answered the door, the dragon floating slowly back into the living room where Kanata sat, watching daytime TV. God Tasuku felt bad.

"Kanata, they brought your favourite!" Athora said happily, sitting next to his buddy. Kanata smiled when he saw Tasuku, his company was welcome, especially since daytime TV was just that bad.

Tasuku placed the cakes on the centre table, they could eat them a bit later, if Jack and Athora didn't. Tasuku had some candy for them. Jack actually loved sour gummy worms.

"Say Tasuku, how long do you think this'll take to heal?"

"Well, it isn't broken, so I don't think that long."

Kanata sighed a bit.

"I really wanna help my team, cheering doesn't seem like enough."

Tasuku couldn't empathize as he didn't play sports, but he could show compassion. He imagined what it must feel like for his boyfriend, who was cooped up in the house all day. It would drive Tasuku nuts.

"I know, but the best way you can help is by healing up. Then you'll be in top shape to play again." He handed Kanata a slice of cake.

Kanata thanked him for the cake, and asked Athora to get some strawberry jam, to add more strawberry to what was already strawberry, did he really need that much strawberry? Tasuku liked the whipped cream most.

"Say, I have an idea that could help." Tasuku spoke once they were done.

Kanata looked at him expectantly.

"Why don't we all sign the cast? It could be fun." he took out a marker.

"Oh, I never thought of that, may Gao and Gaito could too?" he wondered how Batzz, Abygale, Jack, and Athora would sign? Leave prints?

Well, he was shocked when Jack actually wrote something.

**Author's Note:**

> For the masses


End file.
